A Night At The Opera
A Night at the Opera "Una noche en la opera" es el cuarto álbum de estudio de la banda britanica de rock Queen publicado originalmente en 1975, famoso por tener los éxitos Bohemian Rhapsody y You're my Best Friend además de canciones conocidas del grupo como Love of My Life, Death on Two Legs, Prophet's Song, I'm in Love With My Car y la versión de May y Taylor del himno británico. Historia Después de terminar su álbum anterior, 'Sheer Heart Attack', Queen hicieron una pequeña gira local y luego se tomaron unas cortas vacaciones, que incluyeron la boda de John Deacon y la ida de Brian May a Tenerife haciendo estudios sobre astronomía. Después de ello se fueron a Estados Unidos, luego a unas vacaciones en Hawaii y luego a su primer visita a Japón, de la cual volvieron en Mayo, se tomaron un tiempo para su vida personal y a inicios de Agosto se fueron a los estudios Elstree en Hertfordshire a ensayar. Un aspecto importante es que cambiaron de manejador, al terminar su relación con Trident y firmar con EMI; su nuevo encargado, John Reid, convenció a la discográfica que les dieran enormes cantidades de dinero para poder grabar "el mejor álbum posible", sabiendo bien que era un riesgo, pero afortunadamente para la banda, valió la pena correr con el mismo, ya que gracias a la inversión de EMI pudieron alquilar numerosos estudios de la más alta calidad. Las sesiones propiamente dichas comenzaron el 24 de Agosto en los estudios Rockfield al sur de Gales, durante las cuales grabaron las pistas de fondo de los temas (piano, bajo y batería, más que todo). Después se fueron a Londres y alquilaron simultáneamente los estudios Olympic, Sarm, Scorpio y Lansdowne así como la sala de conciertos Roundhouse. La razón por la que alquilaron varios estudios es que uno o varios de los integrantes de la banda podía estar trabajando en un tema, y los demás en otro, al mismo tiempo, sin necesidad de sentarse a esperar que cada uno termine. También había una cuestión de cercanía ya que todos los estudios estaban a 20 minutos o menos (en automovil) de la casa de cada uno de los integrantes (que de por sí vivían muy cerca). Y también está que algunos estudios tenían mejor sonido para una cosa pero no para otra: a Queen nunca le gustó como quedaban las voces en Rockfield (en Gales), así que cuando se trataba de cantar grababan en Londres; el eje central de éste álbum fueron los estudios Sarm (después bautizados Sarm East), que contaban con una excelente acústica debido a que fueron diseñados por un pianista profesional y se habían usado entre otras cosas para el famoso musical 'Rocky Horror Picture Show' unos años antes. Todo el álbum fue mezclado ahí, y se realizaron numerosas grabaciones, incluyendo partes de 'Prophet's Song' y 'Death on Two Legs'. Créditos Freddie Mercury fue el principal compositor, arreglista y supervisor en éste álbum, algo que ha sido confirmado por los ingenieros y el productor en numerosas entrevistas (comentan que el rara vez se alejaba de la consola, y se encargaba que todo quedara lo mejor posible). Tocó piano e hizo la mayoría de voces. Brian May compuso cuatro temas, como era usual, cada uno muy distinto al otro. De ellos cantó dos y le dejó los otros dos a Freddie. Además de tocar guitarra, participó como segunda voz en varias canciones y tocó otros instrumentos como arpa y ukulele. John Deacon compuso 'You're My Best Friend', donde toca el piano, y participó en el álbum en bajo y contrabajo. No tocó guitarra en ningún tema ésta vez (aunque sí lo había hecho en los dos álbumes anteriores y lo haría en los dos siguientes). Roger Taylor escribió 'I'm in Love With My Car', la cual él mismo canta, y participa en el álbum tocando batería, pandereta, timbales, gong y agregando su voz en varias obras, siendo él quien hizo las notas altísimas en '39, 'Bohemian Rhapsody', 'Seaside Rendezvous' (imitando trompetas onomatopéyicamente) y 'Death on Two Legs'. Roy Thomas Baker produjo el álbum, con Mike Stone como ingeniero, siendo ésta la última vez que se usó dicha fórmula Baker/Stone (los dos álbumes siguientes seguirían con Mike Stone pero sin Roy Baker, y 'Jazz' sería con Roy pero sin Mike). Todo el álbum se grabó en veinticuatro canales, excepto por el himno del Reino Unido el cual ya había sido grabado años atrás (en 16 canales) pero no se había incluído en ningún disco (una posibilidad es que 'Sheer Heart Attack' ya estaba muy largo con trece cortes, así que guardaron el himno para después). Éxito Fue lanzado por EMI en el Reino Unido. En Estados Unidos lo publico inicialmente Elektra Records, pero la discográfica Hollywood Records lo volvió a publicar en septiembre de 1991. El álbum llegó al número 4 en este país y ha sido certificado como triple platino (tres millones de copias vendidas). El 21 noviembre 2005 fue relanzado otra vez para celebrar el trigésimo aniversario del álbum y de su primer sencillo, "Bohemian Rhapsody". Este lanzamiento fue acompañado por un DVD con los vídeos originales, secuencias de conciertos viejos y nuevos (incluyendo "'39" de la gira del 2005 y a Brian May interpretando "God Save the Queen" sobre el techo del Palacio de Buckingham) y comentarios de los cuatro miembros de la banda. El álbum, al igual que el siguiente álbum "A Day at the Races" de 1976, toma su nombre de la película de los hermanos Marx del mismo nombre. "Death On Two Legs (Dedicated To...)" fue escrita por Mercury y trata sobre Jack Nelson, su anterior mánager y co-propietario de los Trident Studios, aunque se eliminó la dedicatoria para evitar problemas legales. Queen nunca sintió que Nelson les diera apoyo promocional o financiero, así que cortaron sus relaciones antes de que las sesiones de grabación del disco comenzaran. "'39" tiene la interesante distinción de ser la 39ª pista de álbum lanzada originalmente en un álbum de Queen. Cuenta la historia de un hombre que viaja desde la Tierra para colonizar un nuevo mundo y experimenta el fenómeno de la Teoría de la Relatividad Especial de Einstein (que dice que el tiempo se ralentiza a medida que te acercas a la velocidad de la luz). De esa manera, el hombre envejece solamente un año mientras la tierra envejece aproximadamente 100 años, así que su familia y sus seres queridos están muertos desde hace tiempo cuando regresa, aunque sus descendientes sobreviven. Este tema fue escrito por el guitarrista Brian May, que estaba a punto de terminar su tesis doctoral en astronomía poco antes de incoporarse al grupo. "The Prophet's Song" fue escrita después de que May tuviera un sueño sobre Noé y el diluvio universal. "Love Of My Life" se convertiría en un clásico en los directos de Queen en una nueva versión acústica, en la que el público empezaba a cantar con la banda. A menudo, Mercury paraba de cantar y dejaba que el público tomase el relevo, haciendo él de director de orquesta (los discos posteriores "Live Killers" y "Live At Wembley" son buenos ejemplos de esto). Temas # "Death on Two Legs" (Mercury) - 3:43 * # "Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon" (Mercury) - 1:07 # "I'm In Love With My Car" (Taylor) - 3:05 * # "You're My Best Friend" (Deacon) - 2:52 * # "'39" - (May) 3:31 * # "Sweet Lady" (May) 4:03 # "Seaside Rendezvous" (Mercury) - 2:15 # "The Prophet's Song" (May) - 8:21 # "Love of My Life" (Mercury) - 3:39 # "Good Company" (May) - 3:23 # "Bohemian Rhapsody" (Mercury) - 6:00 * # "God Save the Queen" (Arr. May) - 1:18 *Bonus Hollywood Records 1991 # "I'm In Love With My Car" (1991 Remix)* (Bonus Track on 1991 Hollywood Records re-issue, remixed by Mike Shipley) # "You're My Best Friend" (1991 Remix)* (Bonus Track on 1991 Hollywood Records re-issue, remixed by Matt Wallace) (*Singles) Categoría:Álbumes de Queen Categoría:Álbumes de 1975